


Floating

by hanorganaas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Community: dailyfics, F/M, Outerspace, Stars, Superwho, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought he saw everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

"You've got to be shitting me."

Dean stares out the two double doors as his girlfriend Amy stands at his sad. His eyes are wide.

Dean thought he saw everything. He fought monsters, slain and exorcized demons, beheaded vampires, and had dealings with angels. He's been to hell and back literally. But he never thought he'd see this.

Around him there are stars everywhere. Above him, below him and in his line of sight....could he really be in space?

"Nope this is all real," Amy said, Dean pulled her close wrapping an arm around her waist.He knew there was something special about Amy Pond when he first met her. He didn't realize she would be this incredible knowing that this was her world....a world he was so excited to be apart of. 

"Well babe," He says looking ahead, "it's safe to say I've seen it all."

And amongst the stars he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
